Come Back
by saracates1998
Summary: Harry ran away at the age of fifteen with the help of Severus Snape. Five years later Harry is a famous singer/songwriter all over the world. Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing
1. Chapter one

AN The songs in this chapter are not mine and will not ever possibly be mine. Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan and You And Me by Lifehouse are the songs in this chapter. You And Me has a couple lyrics changed to he and that is all. and I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I wished I did. I did not get this story looked over for mistakes so if you are willing to do so for me and message me the corrections that would be great. Also this is my first story so could you please keep it on the low for rude comments I already know It sucks. I will probably post the next chapter in the next couple weeks (I work a full time job and hardly have any free time but I will work on every spare second)

Chapter One

Harry was nervous, that's all he can describe his feelings with. He was up next and he could see everyone from Hogwarts in the audience, though they didn't know it was him. He wore a glamour to hide his raven hair and green eyes and to cover his scar. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, now sported blonde hair and green/blue eyes and was now known as Hadrian James, singer/songwriter. Harry completely changed his life in the past five years since he ran away at 15 from the wizarding world and Britain. He went straight to California in America and ran into a record label manager while playing his guitar and singing at a local café. Him and Sam Banks became fast friends and he was offered a contract. He took it instantly and quickly his songs hit top charts all around the world and was especially popular in the wizarding world. He is here in Britain for the first time since running away for a month on tour. Harry was playing in both the muggle and wizarding world. Right now he was playing at the quidditch pitch they had used for the quidditch world cup six years ago. He saw his former friends and crush on the audience, it was now or never. He got on the lift, a sonorous charm already cast. The audience screamed as soon as they saw him, making him smile. He soon started the concert with his favorite song.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you?

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you're screaming?

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

He loved writing and singing that song, it made him think about all he went through with the wizarding world. He left soon after Sirius died, he had overheard a conversation between his so called friends.

Flashback

-Harry had just left the Headmaster's office when he passed what he thought was an abandoned classroom. He heard his friends voices, he was about to just walk past it when he heard his name being mentioned. Harry quickly cast a disillusionment charm on himself and a charm to silence his feet and crept into the room. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting in a circle facing each other and talking as if they were talking about the weather. "Potter will soon be back from the Headmaster so we should hurry", Harry was taken aback by the hate in Hermiones' voice when she said his last name.

Confused, Harry walked closer to hear more of the conversation. "I can't wait until the asshole dies when You-Know-Who kills him." 'Ron' Harry thought and to think, he was my best mate!

Ginny was next to talk, setting everything he thought about since second year into motion. "Just wait until I marry him first Ron. We need his money! Dumbledore has been paying us to get close to him for a reason you know."

Harry froze up for a moment then moved out the room, canceling his charm when he was a safe distance away. He wondered around the castle deep in thought unknowingly making his way to the dungeons. Harry turned left running headfirst into Professor Snape.

"My, my, my, what do we have here. Potter what are you doing down here at this hour?" Shape drawled. In his thoughts, Severus was thinking something completely different. 'Has Potter always been so beautiful' shaking his head internally the thought went away.

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it. He thought for a moment then responded. "Sir can we talk in private where no one can overhear?" "This isn't something I want overheard." He explained

Severus froze for a moment before walking to his office knowing without looking Ha-Potter was following him. He sat at his desk motioning Potter to take a seat which he did. Seversus had always liked Potter though he didn't show it even more now that he is close to being of-age. He thought he was the opposite of what the Headmaster had wanted him to think. Harry would never feel the same way though he sighed in his head before turning back to Potter.

Harry started explaining what had happened in the Headmasters' office and what he overheard quickly jumping into his thoughts of running since the end of second year. He finished and waited on Snapes' input. Harry sat in silence for a few minutes as it was all processed. He had always had a crush on the man since third year that's why he spilled all this to him of course Snape will never feel the same he thought.

Severus was shocked! He started planning with Harry before he realised it, giving him ideas and telling him what he should do before he put his plans in action. They planned for hours and Harry knew he would stay in contact with Severus and assure the man of it and his new name.

End flashback

Harry focused on Severus in the crowd, catching his eye, and finished the concert with his most famous song and recent song. He had written it for Severus not that the man knew, though he will when he hears it. They have grown close in the past five years through constant letters and Severus visited him a few times. They never spoke about his most recent visit thankfully.

Flashback

Harry and Severus sat in the backstage lounge room talking and having a good time. "I need to go soon. It's getting late and you need to get back to your hotel." Severus said getting up. Harry followed him to the door where they turned to each other to say goodbye. Harry caught himself getting lost in Severus' black eyes and couldn't look away. Leaning in, he kissed Seveus on the lips. He couldn't believe how soft they were! He got lost in the kiss, once he realised he was being kissed back!

Harry came to his senses a couple minutes later, pulling away he looked at Severus with wide eyes. "I'll see you in Britain" Severus says, turning away in leaving. Harry wasn't hurt, he knew Severus kissed him back so he watched him leave confused.

End of Flashback

Harry shook his head nervously, Severus was coming to see him during meet and greet and knew they would talk about the kiss, and started singing.

What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

Something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything he does is beautiful

Everything he does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

Harry finished the song still looking at Severus gauging his reaction. Severus was smiling and looking at him in a way he hasn't noticed before. He smiled back and thanked the crowd before leaving the stage. Harry met with fans in the meet and greet room most of whom he recognized from Hogwarts. The Weasleys in line made him pause for a moment before continuing the pause going unnoticed.

Severus walked up behind Harry without him noticing. He knew he only had a moment before Harry noticed his magic. Severus grabbed Harry's hand and spun him around kissing him squaring on the lips before Harry reacted. Gasps and cries of outrage (in the case of the Weasleys) were heard from the line of fans hoping to get a chance to talk to 'Hadrian'.

Harry sighed in the kiss before pulling away and smiling at Severus muttering "Hello to you to." before turning and continued with all the meet and greets. The Weasleys were next, Ginny came bounding up to him "Are you dating that snake!? That's disgusting!" Harry swiftly replied seeing Sev nod, face furious "Yes we are dating though I don't see how it is any of your business. I do not know you or even your name Miss. Me and Severus have known each other for ten years now in fact he was my potion professor at Hogwarts! So I think I know him a lot better than you." Harry turned back to Severus smiling whispering "We will talk about this later."

Severus couldn't believe his ears, Harry, his Harry liked him back? He like doing the most idiotic grin ever. Severus wouldn't have thought it in a million years until Harry had kissed him that day. He didn't believe at first when Harry told him what happened in the conversation he had heard but he knew Dumbledore was an manipulative asshole so it didn't take long to help Harry plan. He knew Dumbledore had planned for Ginerva to marry Harry then to let him die in battle so he can then swoop in and take the credit of killing Voldemort. Severus did not agree at all with those plans and told Harry so as soon as he told him of Dumble's plans. Dumbledore claims he made Severus act like a bully to the student because of the Death Eater children he teaches but Severus knew it was so Harry would hate him, thankfully he did not succeed. Severus stepped away from 'Hadrian' so he could continue the meet and greet.

Harry was giddy, Severus had told him with that kiss that he definitely liked him back. Harry posed for the next picture, the fan smiling the whole time. The next group was the Weasleys, Harry groaned inwardly and looked at Severus who gave him a 'get it over with' look. He sighed and motioned to security to move the next group forward. Ginny came bounding over to him, sending the security and Severus on edge. Hugging him and talking nonstop about how much she loved him 'Hadrian' and his music. He shrugged and posed with the family and moved on to the next fan. Harry soon started getting dizzy for some reason suddenly collapsing freaking out the fan who was posing with him. Harry reassured her that it was an allergic reaction to an ingredient in a potion he was exposed to in the last fifteen minutes, freaking her out more. The fan was looking at him in concern, and he noticed a resemblance to someone he couldn't place at the moment. He was freaking out and angry on the inside, one of his fans tried to give him Amortentia, he knew because he was allergic to a certain ingredient in it that is only used in the love potion. Harry knew who it was and he was pressing charges. Ginny was just as Psychotic as he remembered and even more of a whore that's for sure.

Severus was worried and pissed, he knew Ginny was up to something, she was acting like more of a weasel then usual. Sam had closed down the meet and greet as soon as Harry started getting dizzy, he had to assure the fan that 'Hadrian' will be fine and she could come visit him personally to meet him before the rest of the fans who didn't get the chance to that night in three days time. Severus moved over to Harry, pulling out his shrunken potions pouch on the way. Harry was on the ground, a rash already covering his body, Severus pulled out a potion just for allergic reactions. He poured it down Harry's throat and pulled him into his arms, apparating to Harry's hotel room and set him on the bed before sitting down and waiting for the potion to take effect.

Harry slowly felt better, everything was coming into focus again, his rash was disappearing as well. He was happy Severus was there Merlin knew how long it would've been otherwise. Harry can't wait to send that letter with Hedwig pressing charges against Ginerva Weasley. He would be happy to give up his identity in the wizarding world if it meant bringing her and Molly, because Ginerva definitely did not make that potion, down. If he showed his memories for the conversation, he will also bring Ronald, and Hermione down for threatening the life of Lord Potter-Griffendor-Peverall-Emrys-Ravenclaw-Black-Slytherin. 'yes' he thought, 'it's time for the wizarding world to know that Hadrian James is Harry James Potter-Black .

Update 11-29-20 I fixed some mistakes I noticed skimming through this story.


	2. Chapter 2

So it has been MONTHS since I last updated this story so I'm really sorry about that! It has been a very long few months. I lost my tablet (someone stole it) so there goes the next few chapters. I now have to completely rewrite them. On top of that I have pre-Melanoma thankfully not cancer yet! Depression comes and goes. Not trying to excuse not updating though. Oh FYI I'm from the south so I tend to say words like y'all so I'm sorry ahead of time if you see that. I try to avoid saying it though! I'm also writing this as I go. Song titles and artists are at the bottom!

Chapter 2

Harry was sitting in his hotel room playing his guitar trying the chords to his new song. Humming along "_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right..." _He smiles thinking of his conversation with Severus. The man in his thoughts currently sitting in front of him on the bed, watching him write his new song.

**-Flashback**

Harry looks up when Severus walks in his room. He has been hoping to speak to him, thankfully now seems like the time. "Severus, can we talk? I want to talk about that kiss."

"Yes Harry, though I feel like I got my answers at the meet and greet."

Harry nods, yes he did say they were dating and it seemed like Severus didn't have a problem with it otherwise he would have said something when he had the chance.

"I know i said we were dating but I feel like I should make it official and ask you. So Severus will you be my boyfriend?" he tried not to be nervous but it was hard, he felt deeply for Severus. The man was his rock in his crazy but finally not controlled life and he did not want to lose that.

Severus gave him a look that said I was crazy for asking and pulled me close, kissing me chastely. The kiss was short but it conveyed Severus' feeling perfectly. Harry smiled and pulled the ex death eater in for another kiss, this one much more deep than the last. They separated after a few minutes breathing heavily but both were smiling though Severus' was more of a smirk than a smile.

"Does that answer your question Mr. Potter?", Severus said teasingly.

Harry laughed and teased back "I hope so, though you might need to answer it again."

Severus complied and pulled him close again.

**End Flashback-**

Harry hums the chorus "_According to him, I'm beautiful, Incredible, he can't get me out of his head_..." He had written the song about his relatives and Severus. His home life 5 years ago wasn't good and let's just say he still has some scars from his summers. Severus found this out not long after he ran and made sure to help him move on from it, even going as far as to report the Dursleys' for child abuse and murder which automatically sending them to prision when the investigators found his cupboard and traces of blood. Severus smiles knowingly, listening to him sing. Harry puts down his guitar, turns the lights out, and settles on the bed beside the man. Severus asks, "What are you gonna do about the brats?"

Harry laughs and lays his head on Sev's chest "I think it's time, love."

"Really? Are you ready for that?" "I'm more than ready, after all I have you." Sev looks at him and pulls him closer, "What's the plan, love?"

One Hour Later..

The two fell asleep looking forward to the day after tomorrow. For now Harry had another concert to get ready for the next day.

The song in this story is According To You by Orianthi. I will update tomorrow. This is a short chapter, the next will be much longer! This story will not be very long, maybe 10 chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all I'm gonna try to post a chapter every day for the next 2 days so wish me luck! Song titles are at the bottom of the story.

Harry was excited, this was the feeling he got every time he went out on stage. He was in the middle of the concert and was looking forward to the next song, he had written it not two weeks ago and hadn't shown it to his fans yet. Harry was starting his plan and he was loving it! Harry had written it about his ex friends and was looking forward to their faces when the fact comes out that he is Harry Potter the next day. He could see the faces of them in the crowd, apparently Arthur had gotten them tickets for all of his tickets through his job at the Ministry. The Boy-Who-Lived could hear the fans screaming through his ear pieces and started speaking. "Hey, you guys wanna hear a new song tonight," he paused waiting for the crowd to calm. "This is a song dedicated to a few former friends of mine and would you believe that they are in this crowd tonight and they do not have any idea?" The crowd turned to each other frowning and muttering trying to find out who the former friends were. "This song is about moving on, fighting back, and moving on. I am much happier now than I was with them, I now have a handsome boyfriend who some of you know. Love, would you come out here with me for the next two songs?" Severus begrudgingly walked out, knowing the plan ahead of time. The crowd muttered to themselves knowing exactly who it is, shocked he was with him. Severus walked up to him, kissing him on the lips, showing the world 'Hadrian' was his. The crowd went wild knowing Hadrian was happy, cameras were flashing and quills were scratching away. Harry turned to his band signalling them to start. Lights dimmed down signalling the start of the song, the crowd went silent wanting to hear every word of the song of his past.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in colour_

_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby, you don't know me_

_'Сause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You tried to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone)_

The song ended leaving the crowd screaming for more, Harry smiled looking at his former friends, they frowned at him obviously confused. They didn't recognize him which is what he was looking forward to.

"This next song I know everyone has heard, but I just want to dedicate it to my true love who is currently standing beside me tonight!" Sev blushed, Harry did not tell him he was doing this and now the man was curious what song his love was gonna sing.

Harry smiled at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Harry signalled the band to start the next song.

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do_

_To make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye_

_And now I know_

_How far you'd go_

_I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything OK_

_I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see_

_Honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down_

_I'll turn it all around_

_'Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything OK_

_'Cause without you I can't sleep_

_I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave_

_You're all I got_

_You're all I want_

_Yeah_

_And without you_

_I don't know what I'd do_

_I could never ever live a day without you_

_Here with me_

_Do you see? You're all I need_

_And I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life (my life) I will be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything OK_

_I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life you know I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything OK_

Harry kissed Sev as the song ended, "I love you" He whispered. He smiled big when he heard "I love you too" and let Sev go to go back backstage. Harry finished the concert and started meet and greet starting with the ones from the day before. Some fans he recognized as former classmates and told those they would have a surprise for them tomorrow afternoon in the paper making them look confused. He caught sight of a scuffle between security and the weasels but ignored it. He told security he did not want them near him using their actions of the day before as a reason. They didn't seem happy but reluctantly left. Harry finished and left with Sev to go back to the hotel where they cuddled and spoke to each other until they fell asleep, both looking forward to the next day.

Songs in this chapter include Kelly Clarkson What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) and I Will Be by Avril Lavigne


	4. Chapter 4

I want to make it known that I have absolutely nothing against gays. Having a brother who is gay so I want to state that the homophopic comments in this chapter I do not believe what so ever!

Harry was walking through the ministry with Sev beside him and security surrounding them. He was slightly nervous considering he is about to tell Madame Amelia Bones that he is Harry Potter-Black. He is pressing charges against Ginerva Molly Weasley for attempted line-theft and attempted murder and he couldn't wait to see her face. Harry stormed into the Head of Law Enforcement office with Sev behind him and stated his reason for being there and that as the Lord Potter-Griffindor-Peverall-Emrys-Ravenclaw-Black-Slytherin, he wanted the case to be fast tracked. Madame Bones looked at him in shock and asked how he was the lord of the Potter and Black houses as that title went the one Harry Potter himself. Harry dropped his glamour causing chaos, Madame Bones jumped up and out of the office and ordered an Auror to bring Ginerva Molly Weasley into her office. The Auror, who just happened to be Kingsley Shacklebolt, knew exactly where Ginny would be knowing she never moved out of the Burrow. Harry threw his glamour back up and sat down in Sev' lap who was sitting down in the only chair in the womans' office. "Mr. Potter, this is some serious charges you have made" Madame Bones stated.

"It is Potter-Black now Madame, and I am well aware of the seriousness of the charges made."

"If I may ask Mr Potter-Black, why did you run five years ago?" she asked.

Harry started his story from the beginning of fifth year knowing it would take out a few people. *cough* Umbridge *cough*. He went on to what he had overheard and how he became famous for his own due instead of his parents. Ginerva arrived just as he was finishing along with the know-it-all and Ronald. They all seemed confused to see him considering it was Harry Potter-Black pressing charges, and to them he, Hadrian James, had no connection to him so why was he here? Harry smirked at them and turned back to Madame Bones and stated that he only wanted to continue his musical career and not be who he once was, confusing the trio further. It was only partially true, he loved being Hadrian James, he loved music and his career but he also wanted to walk in Diagon Alley without a glamour on. "Ah, it seems the woman who tried to dose me with a love potion is finally here" Ginerva glared at him "if you weren't with the snake, I wouldn't have done it."

"I beg a differ Ms. Weasley, Hadrian never announced his relationship with myself until the meet and greet, so how would you have known to dose him to get him away from me?" Severus asked.

"No Sev, I think she just wanted my fame and money and planned it to use it even before she knew about us."

"How can you even be gay? it's disgusting and unnatural!" Granger screamed out.

"Ma'am I'm not even gay, Sev is the only man I have ever and will ever be with, I have been in love with him for years!" Harry stated calmly.

"How could you have been his student anyway? I don't recognize you from Hogwarts!" Ron shouted.

"That's because I'm currently wearing a Glamour, I have hidden my identity since I left Hogwarts. I would rather not have everyone tailing me before I settled properly in California."

"Why would they tail you? You are probably a nobody." Ginerva stated.

Harry smirked knowingly, and hit back "People wanted me for my money, So I decided to leave before they killed me and took it."

Light slowly left their eyes as they looked at him in horror as if they can't believe someone would do that and that they hadn't tried to themselves. Harry laughed and said "Don't look so horrified, I mean, isn't that what you tried to do to Harry Potter? I remember you following him around, never let him do things himself, always picking at him for the smallest of things, hell I remember Granger and Ronald here getting pissed when he did better than them in class. It is honestly a miracle he never blew up, but then again he went missing when he was what fifteen?"

"How do you know this?" Hermione whispered as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world to the people paying attention.

Severus laughed shocking everyone but Harry. "Honestly Ms. Granger, I know this, you were all so obvious!"

"I don't blame him for running, not with the prophecy and all." Harry stated while laughing.

"How do YOU know the prophecy? The only ones who know it are the Headmaster and Potter, we don't even know the full thing."

"Patience Ronald, after all it was Dumbledore himself who told me. The old goat didn't even wait an hour after the ministry fiasco in my fifth year." Harry notices recognition slowly dawn in Hermiones' eyes. "Huh, Granger has figured it out at least I think, the two of you are apparently more dumb than I gave you credit for."  
"How- I mean I thought-." Granger stumbled over her words.

Harry and Sev looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "Who would have thought I would see the day when the famous know-it-all was speechless" Harry said dropping his Glamour.

"I guess we know what my song from last night was about then huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone just a heads up Dumbles corrected to Dumbbells on my laptop and I loved it so much I had to keep it

Everything froze. Granger looked at him in horror knowing they were caught.

"Of course, it would have been better to see Dumbbells reaction as well." Harry laughed.

"Harry.."

"Really Ronald? Five years and nothing to say?"

"Snape, but he hated you Harry" Ron screamed suddenly

Harry smirked, "well he is the one who helped me leave this forsaken place."

"You are supposed to be with me not the greasy git!" Ginerva screamed. "How dare you cheat on me with him Harry! He is nothing! You need to come with me to St Mungo's and get checked out, obviously he has you under potions. I mean why else would you love a death eater who is using yo-."

"That's enough Ginerva! We never dated so how could I possibly be cheating on you? Two, He never gave me potions for God's sake. I have liked him since third year, hell I have loved him for 4 years now!" Harry saw Sev look at him in shock out of the corner of his eye; he smiled and kissed him. He turned back around and saw everyone else looking at him in various ranges of shock (Madame Bones) and anger (Ronald, Ginerva, and Granger). "Not to mention Sev isn't a Death Eater, he was forced to be one by Dumbledore. He has protected me since I started Hogwarts, hell, might as well say since I was born! He is on my side and will continue to be. He has never used me unlike you three, he is loyal and trustworthy and overall a great man who has my heart!" Harry was breathing heavily after his rant.

Madame Bones stepped in, "Mr Potter-Black, please excuse me." she stepped out of the room presumably to get a few aurors.

Five minutes later silence reigned not by choice, at least for the idiots and Granger who were silenced, Madame Bones stepped back in the room with a couple of Aurors and a reporter who looked like Yule came early. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, you are hereby under arrest, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…" She continues as she puts handcuffs on the girl, finishes speaking and takes her out the room, with Ginerva screaming out that she is arresting the wrong person, and that Harry will see the truth and leave the Death Eater, making people turn and look into the room as the door shut behind them. Ronald and Granger remained behind before leaving with looks that said it wasn't over. Harry looked at the reporter as she asked questions before answering truthfully. She told him it would be in a special edition afternoon paper and left, Harry and Sev left not long after.

That afternoon, Harry was preparing for a concert the next day at the ministry ball for Halloween, when the paper came.

**Hadrian James Actually Harry Potter!**

Harry smiled reading it, it told why he left in the first place and how he came to be Hadrian James. He hoped he could continue to be Hadrian James for his musical career. Sam told him he could continue and he would support him which made Harry grateful for his friend and Record Label Manager. He knew it would change his career but he could be himself on stage now just with the name Hadrian James instead. Sev was beside him as he tested his guitar and got it ready for the show. He started humming one of the songs he was gonna sing the next day.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

Sev looks at him confused, having not heard the song before even though it was one of the first songs he released in his career. Hadrian smiles and continues to the chorus-

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Sev smiles, having figured it out and kisses him, turning back to his potions notebook he was writing in. The ministry is going to be surprised for their treatment of Hadrian. Hadrian wrote a lot of songs about betrayal and rising above, it was amazing. He paused when he heard one of his favorites, he knew Hadrian wrote it for Ronald and him back when he had just left and he was still very angry with him.

_I'm not a criminal_

_I'm not the villain_

_Yeah this is personal_

_A drive-by killing_

_Your guns are loaded_

_And your lies are the bullets_

_So here is the trigger_

_Go ahead and pull it now_

_Are you sure you wanna play this game?_

_Are you sure you wanna play it?_

Hadrian honestly felt like this song connected to a lot of people in his past and was glad everyone around him now was not going to stab him in the back. Ronald was like a brother to him, regardless of his behavior, back before he ran, after the Dursleys' he thought it was normal to treat each other like that, now he knew better. Very few people will know what some of the words are like guns, he can't wait to see their faces when he sings it. He knows the Granger and Weasleys' minus Ginerva will be there tomorrow and looks forward to embarrassing the hell out of them. He wrote a lot of songs based on his past and was looking forward to dishing them out.

So guys the songs in this one are Skyscraper by Demi Lovato and Daughtry Traitor.. The full song of traitor will be in the next chapter so look forward to that! Tomorrows chapter or two depending on if I finish a 7th chapter tonight will be the last two chapters until Thursday.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh warning I will be writing Hadrian instead of Harry from now on unless it is in a conversation and someone is calling him Harry! I will also post a playlist on my Youtube and post it once I have completed this story with all of the songs that are in this story. Name is Sara Cates! There will be about three songs in this chapter cause I just love adding songs to stories. I lied as well there will be a forth song I just had to put in here. This chapter is super long to make up for the short ones I have been posting. Oh and heads up as a attempted suicide, self harm, and abuse in this chapter!

It was about an hour before his show and Hadrian was in a room off to the side of the stage, warming up when a young teenage girl about thirteen walked in with his security behind her. He had recognized her instantly as the girl he was with when he had his allergic reaction. He distantly remembered her concern and smiled at her making her relax. Sev was behind him writing in his potions journal seeming disinterested but he knew better, Sev was watching every movement. The girl introduced herself as Carina Creevy, surprising him for he had no idea Colin had a sister. "Hello Mr. Pottler-Black or is it Mr. James? I honestly have no idea what to call you." The girl seemed excited

"Please call me Hadrian as everyone has been for the last five years." Hadrian motioned for security to leave and continued, "I had no idea that Colin had a sister."

"We are actually cousins not siblings." Carina replied, "Can I have a hint as to your songs tonight? The other nights were quite good, and now everyone knows who they were about, I had heard about the dedication to former friends, of course it didn't click until I saw the paper yesterday. Colin told me a lot about Hogwarts once I found out I was a witch and that I was going to attend. He told me a lot about the great Harry Potter, I had never heard of you before so it was interesting to read about but I can't help but tell you how sorry I am about your parents, from what I hear they were good people. Don't look surprised, Hadrian, not everyone hero worships you, I just happened to have lost my parents when I was young so I know how it feels even if you don't remember them.

Hadrian smiled warmly at her, "you are probably the only person beside Sev here who have given their condolences about their death. Don't look at me like that love, I know now what you were trying to tell me in my first lesson. I miss them greatly Ms. Creevy but I have realized that they are not as great as people make them out to be. My father was a bully and my mother held grudges over a name said in humiliation. They might have been good parents to me while they were alive, but they weren't the best people. Now as for the music Ms Creevy, I think the Ministry will be surprised, and that is all I can say. Now, how about Sev here, takes our picture, I sign your wonderful shirt you have on and you can watch me rehearse a little bit before I send you back out there." Hadrian smiles as the girl's excitement when she vigorously nods her head. Sev gets up and helps him by taking their picture which earns him a kiss of thanks from Hadrian. Hadrian signs her shirt which happened to be his first tour shirt from five years ago with his face on the front , she must have traveled to America to see him which warms his heart, not many of his fans get the chance to do that and that is why other than Sev, he is in England. She settles in a chair as he sings a song he was going to sing tonight, it was his last show in wizarding Britain for two weeks, he had 3 concerts a week for the next two weeks in Muggle London. He is extremely happy Voldemort was dead, having died not long after he left. The ICW decided enough was enough about it and threw a full army at Malfoy Manor where it was rumored he was staying. Voldemort went down taking three full fledged wizards with him. Lucius was thrown in Azkaban for life for harboring a known criminal and Treason, when he join the fight only to be taken out a laughingly 2 minutes later with a knee reversal jinx to each leg making him unable to get up until it was reversed by healers, hours later after the fight ended. Malfoy Jr. was found in his room seemingly being tortured by his father for refusing to join Voldemort. Draco was much happier it seemed from what Sev told him and was now almost finished with a healer apprenticeship.

_Days reborn_

_Fight with folded hands_

_Pain left below_

_The lifeless live again_

_Run, run, run_

_Red cold river_

_Run, run, run_

_Red cold river_

_I can't feel anything at all_

_This life has left me cold and damned_

_I can't feel anything at all_

_This love has led me to the end_

_Stay reformed_

_Erase this perfect world_

_Hate left below_

_The dark stray dog of war_

_Run, run, run_

_Red cold river_

_I can't feel anything at all_

_This life has left me cold and damned_

_I can't feel anything at all_

_This love has led me to the end_

_Try to find a reason to live_

_Try to find a reason to live_

_Try to find a reason to live_

_I can't feel anything at all (try to find a reason to live)_

_This life has left me cold and damned (try to find a reason to live)_

_I can't feel anything at all_

_This love has let me to the end_

_Run, run, run_

_Red cold river_

Hadrian had written this song not long after Sirius' death. He had wanted to die and was irrevocably numb the only feeling left was anger. Sev caught him slitting his wrist two months after running leaving him to break down and reveal just what he felt. Sev saved his life, and helped him heal it. Sev was his pseudo mind healer, he knew he couldn't reveal everything to anyone else and was there for him constantly. He stopped cutting himself and started to push his feelings into his music, being able to put his thoughts down made it so much easier to get better.

**Flashback**

Hadrian was crying and screaming, razor blade in his hand as he sliced his arm. He wasn't screaming for the pain, he was screaming for the feelings inside him being released. Scars littered all the way up his arms, this not being the first time he cut himself. Hadrian was in the bathroom, door shut, and was so lost he did not hear it open, revealing a tall dark-haired man, Severus kneeled beside him emotionlessly, healed his cuts, and took him in his arms. Hadrian screamed and cried until he was unable to again, then he started talking and didn't stop until he revealed his former home life, childhood. Hadrian went as far as taking off his shirt, showing the whip scars on his back and stab wound on his stomach. Severus never let him go, just let him talk, cry, and scream out his feelings that had been bottled up far too long. "Harry", Severus whispered, "how long have you been feeling like this?"

"My whole life but it got really bad after Sirius di-" He choked up, he couldn't say it, it was still raw.

"Harry, I'm here for you."

Hadrian looked up, no one had ever told him that before and meant it but somehow he knew Severus did. Severus did mean it.

**End Flashback**

Hadrian jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder and one touched his face. Sev must have sensed his change in emotions, Hadrian thought. "I'm okay love, just got lost in thought." Hadrian smiled to prove it, he leaned in and kissed the man, whispering as he went, "what would I ever do without you?"

"Ms. Creevy, I believe it is time for you to leave" Sev said pulling away. He followed her to the door where he motioned for security, telling them to take her back to her seat. When she left, Sev pulled him close, kissing him deeply. "Love, are you sure you are okay? You spaced out for a minute and had a sad look on your face." Sev asked pulling away

"Yes Sev, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the time you saved me from killing myself."

"How are you feeling, love? How is your depression?"

"It's fine Sev, I never feel depressed when I'm with you." Hadrian kissed him, "I love you Sev and that is all I need." Hadrian smiled. "Now I believe it is time for me to go out there, the other two bands have finished."

Hadrian went to walk out the door when his arm was grabbed. "Not so fast Mr. Potter, I believe that there was not a goodbye kiss." Sev was teasing him and Hadrian knew it, but that's okay, two can play that game. He kissed him passionately before pulling away and running out the door. He looked behind him and saw Sev shaking his head before following him to the back stage where he will watch him perform. "Love, any surprises tonight?" Sev asked.

"You will see." Hadrian said as he jumped on the lift, putting his Sonorus charms on as he went. Hadrian loved being on stage, he loved playing for his fans, even if it was at the Ministry. He wrote the starting song months ago about having masks and him and Sev finally being themselves, he knew it would kick the ministry and Dumbledore where it hurts, and he revealed it after the song was over causing people (Dumbledore who happened to be there and Fudge) to look uncomfortable. He laughed at their discomfort and looked at Sev smiling especially when he saw him smiling as well. Sev never liked Dumbledore.

_We were the ones who weren't afraid_

_We were the broken hearted_

_We were the scars that wouldn't fade away_

_How did we let go_

_how did we forget that we don't have to hide_

_We won't believe the lies again_

_We won't be paralyzed_

_We can be who we are_

_Now we are alive_

_We can fight they cannot contain us_

_It's who we are_

_We are undying_

_We are forever_

_We won't hide our faces from the light_

_Eliminate the space between us_

_It's who we are_

_We are forever_

_It's who we are_

_We were the tears that passion cried_

_We were the sacrifice_

_We were the flame that wouldn't die inside_

_How did we go wrong_

_We will not forget_

_We will not be left behind_

_We won't give up the fight again_

_We won't be denied_

_We can be who we are_

_Now we are alive_

_We can fight they cannot contain us_

_It's who we are_

_We are undying_

_We are forever_

_We won't hide our faces from the light_

_Eliminate the space between us_

_It's who we are_

_We are forever_

_It's who we are_

_We will never die_

_We will never die_

_We will not deny_

_Now we are alive_

_We can be who we are_

_Now we are alive_

_We can fight they cannot contain us_

_It's who we are_

_We are undying_

_We are forever_

_We won't hide our faces from the light_

_Eliminate the space between us_

_It's who we are_

_We are forever_

_It's who we are_

Hadrian finished his explanation for his song before jumping into the one he wrote about Ron.

_I'm not a criminal_

_I'm not the villain_

_Yeah this is personal_

_A drive-by killing_

_Your guns are loaded_

_And your lies are the bullets_

_So here is the trigger_

_Go ahead and pull it now_

_Are you sure you wanna play this game?_

_Are you sure you wanna play it?_

_The only thing worse than a hater_

_The only thing worse than a hater_

_Is a traitor_

_A traitor_

_A traitor_

_You put a knife out in my back_

_Killed any history we had and now it's war_

_War_

_You were just like the weathers_

_And we had each other_

_We were down for the good times_

_We were live for the trouble_

_Like a thief in the night_

_Robbed daylight_

_You stole my sanity, and now_

_You are the enemy, yeah_

_Are you sure you wanna play this game?_

_Are you sure you wanna play it?_

_The only thing worse than a hater_

_The only thing worse than a hater_

_Is a traitor_

_A traitor_

_A traitor_

_You put a knife out in my back_

_Killed any history we had and now it's war_

_War_

_(Oh oh)_

_I still feel sorry for you_

_(Oh oh)_

_Watching you drown in your denial_

_(Oh oh)_

_But I can't feel sorry for you_

_(Oh oh)_

_Watching you trying to show the traitor_

_The only thing worse than a hater_

_The only thing worse than a hater_

_Is a traitor_

_A traitor_

_A traitor_

_You put a knife out in my back_

_Killed any history we had and now it's war_

_And now it's war_

_War_

_The only thing worse than a hater_

_The only thing worse than a hater_

_Is a traitor_

_A traitor_

_A traitor_

_You put a knife out in my back_

_Killed any history we had and now it's war_

_And now it's war_

_War_

Hadrian could see Ronalds' face in the crowd, it was bright red signalling his anger and embarrassment. People were staring right at him knowing exactly what that song was about. Hadrian was all grins at this point and jumped into the next song. He had wrote it about Hermione and Dumbledore and their need for everything to be perfect

_You pretend what you say you feel_

_You pretend that you're something special_

_All the lies that you hide behind_

_I see right through you, see right through you_

_Paint it on, cover every inch_

_Any flaw will expose your weakness_

_I'm immune to your fantasy_

_I won't become you, won't become you.._

_You want a perfect, PERFECT LIFE_

_Nothing wrong, nothing real inside_

_All I see is a perfect lie_

_I don't want your perfect life_

_I don't want your perfect life_

_So, keep your dream with no consequence_

_You'd damage me just to feed your senses_

_All you fake for reality_

_I see right through you, see right through you_

_Take your pride, take your vanity_

_Can't you see that your ego's empty?_

_I will turn, I will walk away_

_I won't become you, won't become you.._

_You want a perfect, PERFECT LIFE_

_Nothing wrong, nothing real inside_

_All I see is a perfect lie_

_I don't want your perfect life_

_I don't want your perfect life_

_I don't want your perfect life_

_My eyes are wide open.._

_I see the enemy, the hypocrisy_

_Your cover is fading_

_Secrets pouring out, castles falling down_

_There's nothing to hide behind_

_I know who I am inside_

_I'm perfectly broken.._

_You want a perfect, PERFECT LIFE_

_Nothing wrong, nothing real inside_

_All I see is an empty lie_

_I don't want your perfect life_

_I don't want your perfect life_

_I don't want your perfect life_

_I don't want your perfect life_

_The perfect life!_

Hermiones' face was grey as she paled with realization, she knew she was a perfectionist but was she that bad? Hadrian continued the concert with his other hits before it came to a close with the last song of the night which so happened to be about Sev, he wrote it when they kissed a month ago.

_Will you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose_

_Where ever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now_

_Just take your time wherever you go_

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane_

_But we are hidin' in a safer place_

_Under covers stayin' dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes, make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes, I always know_

_That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now_

_Just take your time wherever you go_

_But what am I gonna say?_

_When you make me feel this way_

_I just, mm_

_And it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now_

_Just take your time wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul, and I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose, the feelin' shows_

_'Cause you make me smile, baby, just take your time now_

_Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

_Wherever you go, I always know_

_'Cause you make me smile, even just for a while_

Finishing the concert, Hadrian walked back to his room off to the side, undoing his charm as he walked. Sev followed him and closed the door behind him, walking up to him he pushed Sev into a chair and climbed into his lap, kissing him deeply. Sevs' hands went to Hadrians' waist holding him close, not letting him fall, deepening the kiss. Neither one of them noticed the door opened and four people walking in until they cleared their throat. Hadrian pulled away enough to look at the people before rolling his eyes. "May I ask how you got around security?"

Ronald, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Fudge all looked at him furious, making him press a button in his pocket sending a message to Sam to send security but keep them outside the room until told otherwise. It was a nifty little invention Sam made. "Mr. Potter, how could you write such songs with false claims in them?" Dumbledore asked, making everything blow up.

Songs in this story: Red Cold River By Breaking Benjamin, Who We Are by Red, Traitor by Daughtry, Perfect Life by Red, and Bubbly by Colbie Calliat.


	7. Chapter 7

Horcruxes do not exist in this story so the one in Hadrians' scar doesn't exist. The connection between Voldemort and Hadrian was on count of the killing curse in this story, also Hadrians' glamour covers the scar I stupidly forgot to mention it.

Hadrian sighed as he looked at Sev and back to the group of idiots. "I don't believe it is any of your business Dumbledore," Sev said.

"I believe I asked Harry, Severus."

"I believe Hadrian was going to say the same thing, I know him a lot better than you do." Sev emphasized Hadrians' name.

"Yes, you should go to Hogwarts, you have some packing to do after all," Hermione said.

"You have no grounds to fire me, Ms. Granger, you are not even a teacher at the school," Severus shot back.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong my boy, Ms. Granger is teaching come September first, Potions, after all we now have a slot open."

"Good, Sev can come with me back to America," Hadrian spoke up for the first time.

"Actually he isn't, you see I am arresting him for having a relationship with a minor."

"Fudge, I never thought you could be more of an idiot until now. Me and Sev never had a relationship until a month ago. I believe the word of the Boy-Who-Lived might cause chaos should you try to arrest him anyway," shot back Hadrian. "I wrote the songs because they were what I was feeling at the time."

"Come on mate, You don't really think of me as a traitor. Me! Your best mate!"

"Ronald, you haven't been my best mate since you decided to plan my death and steal from me."

"I never stole a Knut of your money," shouted Ronald.

"According to Gringotts, You stole Galleons, almost 21,000 Galleons to be exact. So don't come at me with that bullshit Ronald! You and Granger both stole from me! Both paid to be my friends from my own accounts! I heard what you were speaking about the night Sirius died," Hadrian said calmly, turning back to Sev burying his head into his shoulder making the ones standing look like they swallowed something sour at the affection between the two as if they didn't walk in on them full on snogging.

**Flashback**

Hadrian had gone straight to Gringotts after shaking his uncle and so called friends. He walked up to a teller and spoke respectfully as Severus taught him "Well met Griphook, I, Harry Potter, would like to speak to my account manager." The goblin looked at him in shock for remembering his name and for respect from a wizard. Very few wizards showed the goblins respect. Of course Heir Potter-Black, come this way." Hadrian was confused, Heir Potter-Black?, Griphook led him to a massive golden lined door, He opened it, and started talking in Gobbledegook acting as if he was speaking to a king making Hadrian look even more confused. "Ragnok will see you now, Heir Potter-Black." Griphook said and left.

"Heir Potter-Black, we at Gringotts have been trying to reach you about your vaults. Our letters have all come back unopened." A middle-aged Goblin sat behind the large desk in a throne-like chair when Hadrian walked in. Anger flowed through him at those words, "I've never received a letter from this great estate, Sir Ragnok," Hadrian was careful not to show his teeth or his anger.

"Yes, starting July 31,1991, we have sent monthly statements as well as recommendations that yourself come here for discrepancies on your accounts." Ragnok opened a large file on his desk reading from it. "Heir Potter-Black did you authorize monthly payments to one Vernon Dursley of 5,000 pounds which is roughly 1,004 Galleons and 7 Knuts starting on November 1st of 1981, one Ronald Weasley of 350 Galleons starting September 1,1991, One Hermione Granger of 350 Galleons starting November 1st,1991, Ginny Weasley of 350 Galleons starting September 1st of 1992, Albus Dumbledore of 1000 Galleons starting October 31,1981, Remus Lupin of 400 Galleons starting September 1, 1993, Molly Weasley of 250 Galleons starting September 1st of 1991, and lastly the Order of the Phoenix of 1000 Galleons starting June 24, of 1995?" The Goblin shut the file again, leaning back in his chair and looked at him. Hadrian thought he knew anger before hearing that, The weapons that he hadn't noticed adorning the walls, shook as he tried to control his magic and anger. His voice shook with strain as he managed to say "No Ragnok, I did not authorize any of those transactions. Is there any way to get that money back into my account?" 'how much money did he have?' Hadrian thought.

"Yes, for a small fee of course of 12 Galleons."

"Please do it Ragnok. If I can ask why do you keep calling me Heir Potter-Black? How much money do I have? I thought I just had my trust vault."

"Heir Potter-Black, has no one told you of your lordships? Your trust vault is merely your vault for schooling." Great, he thought, I shocked a Goblin.

"No sir," Hadrian replied.

"Let's do an inheritance test first, Heir Potter-Black, get your lordship rings, and I shall tell you about your Lordships." 'This boy has no clue' Ragnok thought, pulling out the inheritance test parchment and placing it flat on his desk. Giving the Heir a Knife, "five drops of blood on the parchment please."

Hadrian cut his finger and dropped the blood, the cut automatically healing when he was finished.

"As for the amount of money you have, the Potter vault currently has 50,100,300 Galleons, 23,000 Sickles, and 3,000 Knuts. The Black vault has 65,400,065 Galleons, 80,000 Sickles, and 4,000 Knuts." The inheritance test finished as he was speaking making the Goblin look down and barely withhold a gasp.

Hadrian James Potter

Parents:

James Charles Potter-Deceased

Lily Rose Evans-Potter- Deceased

Sirius Orion Black-Blood-Adoption-Deceased

Lordships:

Potter-Paternal

Gryffindor-Paternal

Peverall-Paternal

Emrys-Maternal

Ravenclaw-Maternal

Black-through Blood Adoption

Slytherin-Conquest

Hadrian gasped reading the results, he was in shock, his mother was at least a halfblood. How? He had heard from everyone that she was Muggleborn.

"Well, Heir Potter-Gryffindor-Peverall-Emrys-Ravenclaw-Black-Slytherin, we have a lot to go through," Ragnok said.

"Please call me Hadrian Potter-Black, Ragnok."

**End Flashback**

Hadrian told Severus everything that happened at the bank, the next day once he was situated in America.

Ronald looked at him in shock, obviously not expecting those words out of his mouth. Hadrian pressed the button signalling security to come in and take the intruders out. "Let's go pack your stuff together love, will you stay with me in America once this tour is over?"

"Of course love, at least now I can finally set up a potions supply business at your place." Severus smiled at Hadrian and kissed him passionately. "Let's finish this in your hotel room," Sev said and apparated straight to Hadrians' room where they made love to each other for the first time and multiple times until the wee hours of the morning.

Ok I Changed his inheritance up a bit but that's ok. I fixed it in earlier stories as well!


	8. Chapter 8

Hadrian woke the next morning, smiling and relaxed. He looked over at Sev, watching the mans' face as he slept. Sev looked so peaceful when he slept, and Hadrian was the only one to be able to witness it. He was so much different since Voldie died, so much more relaxed and less strict, of course Granger and Ronald didn't notice, all they cared about was him missing. Hadrian cuddled back into Sevs' chest, humming a new song he currently had stuck in his head. "I love you so much Sev," he whispered. Sev stirred and blinked the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it, love?" Sev asked.

"About 7:45, wanted to go down and get breakfast?"

"Yes, our activities have made me hungry," Sev teased.

Hadrian and Sev got dressed, and Hadrian grabbed his laptop on the way out of the room. He was hoping to work on the song he was constantly singing under his breath. Hadrian could feel it would be another hit and was going to release it in a week's time at one of his muggle concerts. Hadrian has all the lyrics and was just working on the instrumental part of the song. He also knew a lot of people would relate to it, having it being about him once being suicidal and his feelings as he was attempting it. Sev had told him once that him writing songs about his past would help him come to terms about things and he was right, Hadrian always felt lighter after he wrote a song. Fans in the lobby that had gotten around security, screamed when they saw him and started rushing over. He took time to take pictures with them and speak to each of them before walking out of the hotel with Sev beside him. They walked together laughing and talking about little things, to the little cafe on the corner, they had found three days ago. Sam soon joined them as they were eating, talking about the new song, and taking Hadrian to the nearest studio to record it. Hadrian agreed talking about that afternoon being the perfect time. He had a Press conference that morning to speak about the album he was releasing in two weeks and was free the rest of the day. Hadrian was hoping to make it a bonus track on the album and was excited for the release. He had a concert the next day and was releasing a music video that night. He was free for about five hours between the two events and it was the perfect amount of time to record a couple of songs at a studio. Sev kissed his head while standing before leaving, he had to move his belongings to Spinners End until Hadrians' tour was over, then they would both go to America and finally live together. Hadrian left with Sam after paying to get ready for his conference.

7 hours later*

Hadrian was having fun even though this song brought back memories, it helped him deal with the pain he never fully let go of. He never really concentrated on one type of music, Hadrian released music over the years with several different genres and even put his hand into rap for his upcoming album.

_I have nothing left to give_

_I have found the perfect end_

_You were made to make it hurt_

_Disappear into the dirt_

_Carry me to heaven's arms_

_Light the way and let me go_

_Take the time to take my breath_

_I will end where I began_

_And I will find the enemy within_

_'Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Dear Agony_

_Suddenly_

_The lights go out_

_Let forever_

_Drag me down_

_I will fight for one last breath_

_I will fight until the end_

_And I will find the enemy within_

_'Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Don't bury me_

_Faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

_Leave me alone_

_God let me go_

_I'm blue and cold_

_Black sky will burn_

_Love pull me down_

_Hate lift me up_

_Just turn around_

_There's nothing left_

_Somewhere far beyond this world_

_I feel nothing anymore_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Don't bury me_

_Faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

_I feel nothing anymore_

Hadrian was happy he didn't feel like this anymore, it tore him apart having to deal with those feelings on his own until Sev came. Sev was his saving grace and was sitting on the other side of the glass with Sam who was working with the song with the board in front of him. "That was great Hadrian! Come on over and have a look," Sam smiled at him, "I think you outdid yourself on this one. It's going to be another hit."

"You say that with every song, Sam," Hadrian shot back smiling.

"And I was correct every time Hadrian," Sam said laughing.

"Sev, Love, what do you think?"

"I think like Sam here," Sev said, kissing him on the lips, fist bumping Sam behind Hadrians' back. It was strange at first, seeing Sev treat someone like this, but he and Sam had grown to be like brothers to each other, being close to the same age. Sev would definitely have not done that with anyone else, and It would be weird if he did it with Hadrian. They both laughed while Hadrian rolled his eyes. "Let's go get ready for the release, don't want the main man to be late do we?" Sam asked, walking out, leaving the two in the room alone. Hadrian pouted, wanting to record another song but the press conference ran two hours later than planned, leaving him to only have enough time at the studio to record one song, considering he had to sing it fifty different times until he got it right. Hadrian didn't complain though, he loved the song. "It's okay, Love, we can come back tomorrow morning before you have to go to sound check, we will have to wake up early but that's okay," Sev said soothingly.

"You would do that for me?"

"For you, Love, anything," Sev kissed him before they both walked out of the studio and into the rental car, Sam was driving. "What took you to lovebirds so long?" Sam teased them. Hadrian ignored him and said "We are coming back in the morning at 6," Sam groaned but didn't complain to his friend.

"Let's go to the release." Sev said and they left for the hotel where they were holding the release with some fans. He had his scar covered, and glamour down. The reason being he was gonna say he had kept his hair dyed blonde and wore contacts for the last five years. Hadrian didn't want to hide from his fans anymore. The video for perfect life was about the press and had the whole band in it. A big contrast to the song being about Hermione but he wanted the video to represent another way the song could be interpreted. Fans screamed at him when he walked inside the room, He smiled at them and took his time to take pictures and answered questions when they asked about his looks, everyone said it looked more him and made him more handsome. He looked forward to tomorrow and the concert.

Song is Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin Next post is Thursday


	9. Chapter 9

Hadrian was doing meet and greet after the final concert of his tour in the muggle world, two weeks later when a wizard in auror robes came up to him "Lord Potter-Black you have been served," the auror handed him some parchment and walked away leaving him confused. He looked at the parchment and laughed, "hey Sam, Sev, get over here!" He put a wandless silencing charm around the area so no one would over hear. Thankfully he wasn't with a fan when the auror came. "Read this, they are trying to sue me for harassment for the songs I wrote about them." Hadrian thought it was hilarious, they wouldn't make it past the initial hearing so he was going to worry about it. Sev and Sam read over the parchment before laughing, "this is too good to be true love."

'Yeah they are idiots. I'm not going to worry about it. Let the lawyer deal with it." Sam said, walking away laughing as he went. Hadrian signalled to security for the next group and continued the meet and greet.

Two hours later*

"Are you two love birds ready to go?" Sam yelled across the arena. Hadrian and Sev were helping with the tear down. Hadrian didn't have to help but he liked it and it made sure he did not get a big ego with his fame, though that wouldn't happen ever.

"Yeah, just finishing these cords" Sev finished wrapping them up and put them in a box to be loaded up.

"That was an interesting meet and greet, wouldn't you agree?"Sam asked as they walked out. A few fans were lingering so they had security with them.

"Yes," Hadrian said, "they will be laughed at in the hearing."

"That will be interesting, when did the letter say the hearing was?" Sev asked, He and Hadrian were side by side with Sevs' arm wrapped around Hadrians' shoulder pulling him close.

"December 5, meaning I'll have to stay in Britain another week," Hadrian said scowling. He loved it in Britain really, he loved his fans, but he missed home. California became his home over the last five years. He wanted to sleep in his own bed again and cook meals in his kitchen, the hotel room didn't have a kitchen and he missed it. It was probably the only thing good that came out of the Dursleys'. They never knew though, If they had known he liked cooking, they would've taken it away and probably a good kick around just because. Hadrian was so happy he got away from the Dursleys when he did.

"We will be staying in Britain for another week then." Sev said, correcting Hadrians' 'I' making him look at Sev in shock. "I'm not going home without you, love," Sev said, seeing the look. Hadrian had two days before the next concert in the wizarding world, giving him a break. He wanted to go back to the studio and record a few more songs and planned to spend one of those days lounging around the room with Sev.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?" Hadrian cuddled in Sev's side

"Oh, give it a rest you two! I don't want to see all the mushy stuff!" Sam shouted to get their attention. Sev and Hadrian laughed before pulling away from each other to get in the car.

**The Next Day **

Hadrian woke up the next day to Sev groaning and pecking on the window. It was Pig. Hadrian shooed the bird with the letter . "I should be the one charging them for harassment, that was what the fifth letter in the last two days?" Hadrian shook his head and went to his suitcase pulling out clothes for a shower. He went to Sev kissed his lips before turning when he was grabbed around the waist. "Really, love? I have to take a shower."

"You can take one later." Sev replied. Hadrian laughed and needless to say he did not get that shower later. They stayed in bed all day. 'I'll go to the studio tomorrow,' Hadrian thought that night, staring into Sevs' eyes lovingly before drifting off to sleep.

The Next Day

Hadrian was having a ball, he knew when this song came out everyone in Privet Drive would know exactly what went on at Number 4 even if they already did with the cops arresting the Dursleys' . He knew that they recognized him when he came out with his glamour gone at the music video release two weeks ago, the release being in the papers. Hadrian would be getting questions when it came out that he was Harry Potter in the Muggle world but he knew he would just need to say he changed his name which is true, he had changed it at Gringotts that day.

_I'll be coming home_

_Just to be alone_

_Cause I know you're not there_

_And I know that you don't care_

_I can hardly wait to leave this place_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a home_

_By the time you come home_

_I'm already stoned_

_You turn off the TV_

_And you scream at me_

_I can hardly wait_

_Till you get off my case_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a home_

_I'm better off alone_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a home_

Hadrian never went into drugs like other musical artists but he felt that it went better in the song and planned to say so when it came out. He was happy he got to complete another couple of songs that day which led him into the next song after a five minute break.

_I've been cursed, I've been crossed_

_I've been beaten by the ones that get me off_

_I've been cut, I've been opened up_

_I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved_

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away, wash away_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind is a chalk outline_

_I've been cold in the crypt_

_But not as the cold as the words across your lips_

_You'll be sorry baby some day_

_When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay_

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away, wash away_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind is a chalk outline_

_All you left behind is a chalk outline (All you left behind)_

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away, wash away_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind is a chalk outline_

Hadrian felt the song was self explanatory it being about his former friends. He was happy that he ran away, who knows what would have happened otherwise. Hadrian had another two concerts in the Wizarding world before he was done with his tour next week and another week after that is the hearing then he was free to go home. Home. Hadrian smiled lovingly at Sev who was watching him in the next room, he couldn't wait to be home with Sev by his side.

So short chapter today I'm sorry about that! I'll do a long chapter next week or whenever I finish it but it will be within the next week! Names of the songs are Home by Three Days Grace and Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace


End file.
